


For A Heart

by Cyriusli, Mossybrows



Series: Kittypatra Collection [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossybrows/pseuds/Mossybrows
Summary: Sanji, pharaoh of the Bastet palace and temple, is constantly plagued by mortal men and women who wish to have his hand in marriage. Only Sanji isn’t interested in any of them, his eyes are set on another; the only son of the god Anubis.





	1. Bastet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! This here is "For A Heart," a collaboration between myself and Mossybrows of Tumblr. Make sure to check out the Tumblr we have dedicated to this AU as well! We are both really excited to bring this to you and have been working really hard to make sure it's the best possible thing we can offer.
> 
> This collaboration was born by accident, yet has fed a combined love of the Ancient Egyptian culture and lore. There are, of course, several liberties taken, but there is also some historical value that is maintained throughout the story.
> 
> We hope that you enjoy "For A Heart!"
> 
> ~ Cyriusli and Mossy

Sanji sat, the end of his tail flicking as one ear twitched in annoyance. He’d lost count of the number of people who’d come to his palace looking for a place at his side. Man and woman alike, there seemed to be a never ending line of people who claimed to be the one who could match him, be his equal and prove to be all he’d ever need. Even with how far south his mother had sent him, people still sailed the Nile looking to gain his hand in marriage. It was boring, old and none of these mortals were the one he truly wanted anyway.

With a roll of his eyes, Sanji tapped his fingers on the wide polished arm of his throne, his nails clicking against the red sandstone. With a slight bow, one of his many attendants— a woman who’d once come in hopes of marrying him that he’d transformed into the likeness of a cat— informed him of yet another man who stood outside his palace doors.

Shifting in his seat, uncrossing and recrossing his legs, Sanji waved a hand. “Let’s see them,” he directed. Without a word, the woman turned and walked away, back out through the doorway she had entered. Sanji watched her go, eyes absently traveling from the tips of her black ears, down her neck and spine to her tail, before looking away and heaving a sigh. He’s lost count of the years and the number of times he’d had this same conversation, yet people still came to him. Even the rumors— despite their truthful nature— didn’t seem to stop people from coming.

When the first suitor had arrived at his feet, he’d snapped his fingers and sent the man to the underworld and thought nothing more of it; he was simply paying his due to the God of Death who lived below. The first woman who came to call he’d changed, unable to kill her as he’d killed the man. He’d transformed her to look similar to himself and his mother— ageless, timeless— in hopes that would change his mind about her, but Sanji felt nothing for her, and now, Nebit was the head of his guard and one of his most trusted attendants. As more and more potential mates came to him over the years, Sanji realized he would never be happy with a partner that was merely mortal.

It was then that he’d found one who he thought he would truly be happy with. He’d been summoned by his mother to a meeting of the gods, and while he stood, peering out from around her skirt tails, knowing he wasn’t supposed to be there and needing to remain hidden, Sanji first laid eyes on the figure standing next to the God of Death. The meeting carried on above Sanji’s head as he stood in awe at the man across the hall from him.

Smaller, like himself, Sanji knew instantly that the jackal helmed warrior was an offspring of the gods as well. Sanji decided right then that he wanted the other god for his own. He could not see his face under the helm that he wore, but from his stance alone, Sanji was enchanted. Standing tall under the God of Death he gave off a presence Sanji had never felt before and it intrigued him beyond anything else he’d ever encountered. He had instantly been enthralled, wanting to know more, but Sanji had been unable to approach before he’d gone back to the underworld, leaving Sanji feeling hollow and wondering.

When Sanji returned to his palace, the first thing he’d done was pull Nebit aside to tell her of what he saw. She laughed at him— the cat who would chase the jackal— but stood by Sanji just the same. And so, from then on, the suitors that dared enter his palace either became part of his attendance or were sent to the scales, his own form of courtship in hopes of the one that Sanji wanted at his side would notice him.

The man that entered his throne room was dark skinned and dressed in the finest silks that could be found along the Nile. His teeth flashed white when he smiled and truly, had Sanji not already decided his soul belonged to another, he may have thought a moment longer about this man’s offer.

A prince of the Northern Lands, people lined up behind him in a procession of more lavish cloths, foods and other items that Sanji could have cared less for. As it were, all of his feline attendants were the best dressed of any of the gods. Sanji would choose the finest silks and jewelry for himself, but even still, the ones he rejected were far grander than anything else around. Only the best was brought to him, a god who was forced to live among the mortals.

This man, this mortal, though bowing low, dared approach him, an offering of the sweetest fruit of the Nile settled in his open palms. Sanji’s tail flicked angrily. He had lost count of the number of people who had brought him the same things, over and over again in hopes that they would finally be able to sway his mind and Sanji would fall for them.

Baring his fangs, Sanji accepted the offer anyway, taking a bite of the fruit and pressing the soft flesh against the roof of his mouth. He’d tasted sweeter if he were being honest and he handed what remained off to his attendant at his side. “From where have you come,” Sanji asked, already tired of this encounter and wanting to send this mortal to the next stage of his life.

“I have traveled from the great city of Rosetta,” the man replied. “Just to simply look upon you, Lord Sanji.”

Sanji swiveled his ears forward at that. He’d been called a lot of things over the years, but _Lord_ certainly hadn’t been one of them. He flicked his eyes up to Nebit, who stood near the door and their eyes met before she rolled her own. Yes, Sanji thought, gaze moving back to the man still kneeling before him, she was right. This was just another fool who sought to get onto his good side and into Sanji’s bed with him.

Bored of routine, Sanji thought to play along for a little bit. “Oh,” he purred, the one word vibrating across his tongue. “You have traveled very far to seek an audience with me.”

The man stood, most likely the eldest prince of his city, and eagerly nodded his head. “Whispers of your beauty have reached the top of the Nile. Ship traders blush when they speak of you, but their words are nowhere close to the truth. You are much more handsome than words could ever describe.”

“Is that so?” Sanji rested his cheek in his palm and his elbow on the arm of his throne. Behind the prince, chests were still being brought in, no doubt filled with gold, jewels and other things. Mortal things. Things Sanji and his attendants had no use for. One young woman carried a brilliantly colored bird and when she came to stand awkwardly next to her prince, Sanji reached out to touch one of his attendants, whispering that she should be first seen to the garden for the bird and then to the kitchens for food. If she wished to stay, she should return to the throne room at sundown.

“Your eyes are as blue as the Nile,” the prince of Rosetta was prattling on, unaware that Sanji wasn’t even listening. “Your hair is the color of the moon when reflected on the still waters of a pool at night. And your skin is as pale as the swirling desert sands. Your mother must be—”

Sanji stood, tail flicking as he flattened his ears back against his hair. “I’d watch what you say when it comes to my mother. Remember where you are, dear prince. My guards have been taught to fight by Bastet, as well as myself. We are a palace of warriors, lest you forget.”

“I mean no harm, My Lord,” the prince bowed low again, taking a step backward away from the throne. The last of his entourage left the throne room, leaving the prince by himself with Sanji and his palace guard. Sanji growled before sitting down and waving a hand toward his guard, all of whom were poised to strike if need be. Not that Sanji couldn’t fight himself, but they had all pledged to him to lay down their lives for him and every one of them took that vow seriously.

“Do you have anything else you wish to say to me before you hear my decision?” Sanji tapped his fingers against the stone throne, his entire body eager to get on with this. He could see the prince shaking slightly, though he was hiding it rather well.

Looking around the room, he swallowed, no doubt realizing the rumors people spread about Sanji were true. There were no male attendants in his palace, so that could only mean that they were, in fact, sent to their deaths. “I beg your forgiveness,” he pleaded, falling to his knees and bowing forward until his head touched the rug under his feet. “I meant you nor your family no ill will, I promise.”

“Perhaps you should have chosen your words a bit more carefully, Prince of Rosetta, flattery will get you nowhere with me. Nebit.”

“Yes?” She stepped forward from her place and walked across the room to kneel at Sanji’s feet. He looked down to her as she stood, her fur white like Sanji’s own, but her eyes black like his mother. “What is your command?”

“Go to the dock and inform the boat crewmen that they are welcome to dine with me tonight. Tomorrow they will begin the long journey home to Rosetta. Take someone with you who can guide them to the guest houses to bathe and rest.”

“As you wish.” Nebit nodded and pointed to one of the many attendants who Sanji had claimed for his own. They looked like the statues of his mother with fur as black as night and a cat’s head on a human torso. She stood quickly, ready and willing to please Sanji, as they all were.

Sanji watched them go as the prince at his feet broke out into tears. “Thank you, My Lord, for your generous offer. I am nothing but humbled by your rejection and I will sing nothing but praise when I return to Rosetta.”

“Return?” Sanji’s attention moved back to the dark skinned man with the white teeth. “Who said anything about your return? I am simply making sure your boatmen have a good meal and a decent night’s rest before they journey home. I have no interest in their lives, only yours.”

“B-but, My Lord Sanji!”

Sanji leaned forward on his throne, both hands gripping tight to the arms as his nails scraped against the stone. He grinned, sharp canines visible as his eyes flashed with determination and mischief. “I have use of your heart, as a gift to another.”

The prince’s hand flew to his chest where he gripped tightly to his robe. “My heart,” he asked with a swallow. The remaining feline attendants at Sanji’s sides all began to turn their heads, large cat eyes trained on the one kneeling in the middle of the throne room floor. It was a game of sorts, yowls of excitement flooding the room as Sanji raised his hand, and with a simple snap of his fingers, the prince of Rosetta was nothing more than a pile of sand at the base of the throne steps.

With a sigh, Sanji fell back against his chair, crossing his legs and resting his cheek against his closed fist. He watched quietly for a moment as most of the remaining attendants rushed around the room to clear away the items brought to him, taking them to another location for Sanji to sort through later. “Make sure some of that fruit makes it to Mother’s temple,” Sanji called after the one who picked up a large basket of the fruit that was brought as a gift. “See that the temple priestesses are informed of it’s arrival.”

“Well, that was a bit more fun than usual,” Sanji remarked as Nebit came back into the room, informing Sanji that the crews of three boats, an extra sixty or so mouths to feed, were grateful for his hospitality. “I wonder if this time he will come to ask why I send him so many hearts.”

“One can only hope, My Prince,” Nebit bowed slightly. “If you will excuse me, I will inform the kitchen of the extra number of guests.”

“Yes,” Sanji nodded idly. “You have your leave. Thank you, Nebit.”

Without a word, Nebit turned and walked away, leaving Sanji to his thoughts of what the Son of Anubis would think of him when he realized Sanji had sent him yet another heart as a way to get the god’s attention.


	2. Anubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two of "For A Heart" and our introduction to Zoro! I know both Mossy and I are super excited to finally be able to share it all with you! Make sure to check out our tumblr page for all sorts of extras that don't make it here!
> 
> Mossy and I have been simply overwhelmed with the response to this collaboration and we can not thank you enough for giving this a chance, it's really meant a lot to us.
> 
> With some personal setbacks concerning surgery, we have actually decided to post this chapter early, we hope you enjoy your introduction to Zoro.

 

Behind him, Thoth wrote something onto the scroll he was holding and Zoro sighed. He watched as the scales in front of him balanced and held still, before he gave a slight nod and the young girl accepted her heart, slowly stepping past him toward Horus. Zoro could see she was nervous; young, alone and afraid, but she held her head high and took the hawk god’s hand as he took her onward to the next part of her journey. The faint aura of innocence Zoro could see around her only grew stronger, a bright light in an otherwise dark world.

Ammit, laying down not far from the scales, groaned and snapped her jaws, disappointed that the young girl was able to go free. Zoro was glad she was, no one that young should have to journey through the underworld, especially alone. He looked over his shoulder to the demon creature before turning to Thoth to see who the next mortal would be.

There always seemed to be someone whose heart needed to be weighed and Zoro was still trying to figure out why his father had put him in charge of such a boring task. _‘You are to stay here in the underworld where you shall be safe,’_ he’d said to Zoro one day. _‘I forbid anything else.’_ Yet, Zoro was always allowed to attend the gods meetings as long as he stayed at his father’s feet. Given everything that had happened, Zoro didn’t understand that and at this point, after being charged with the duty of watching the scales, he could have cared less.

“A prince from the temple and palace of Bastet in the deep south,” Thoth spoke as he raised a new scroll to read from.

Zoro groaned and rolled his eyes, thankful that the shadow of his helm hid the action. His ears flicked back in annoyance as he growled. The Son of Bastet was constantly sending some young man to the scales. There never seemed to be a reason behind it. Every one of the men were in their prime, physically fit and just as confused about being there as Zoro was.

This man, the eldest prince who actually hailed from the city of Rosetta far to the North, stepped up to the scales with his heart in his hands. The bluish-white glow that all mortals carried was barely there, subdued in the deeper reaches of the underworld. Curious, Zoro gripped his staff a bit tighter in his hold and held up his free hand to pause the ritual. “Tell me, Prince of Rosetta,” Zoro started, watching as the young man’s eyes widened and he stared at him. “Why is it you are here?”

The prince didn’t know what to do and Zoro could see the fear contort his face. He should have knelt before Zoro and they both knew it, but to place his heart on the scales before he was asked was just as horrible of an offense. Zoro would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this, holding his breath for a moment as his tail twitched in the smallest of wags out of joy. Behind him, Ammit grew restless and even Thoth huffed out a sigh of annoyance. Zoro glanced over to him before looking back to the prince, still unsure of how to react as he stood in front of Zoro.

“I— I am honestly not sure, My Lord,” the man’s voice shook with each word he spoke. “I had traveled to the palace of Bastet in hopes that her son would accept my hand in marriage.”

Zoro bit his tongue. Another one, here for the same reason as so many before him. “And he would not have it,” Zoro asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“The last thing he said to me,” the man took a deep breath, looking down to his heart still in his hands. “Was that he planned to use my heart as a gift for another. I have only one regret, My Lord, and that is thinking I stood a chance when so many others before me met the same fate as I have.”

Zoro looked over to Thoth who was studying his scroll. With a sigh, Zoro took a step back and waved his hand toward the scales. While Zoro was almost positive of the outcome, he still had to let the mortal weigh his heart. “Let us see if that truly is your only regret, Prince of Rosetta.”

With shaky fingers, the man stepped forward, carefully placing his heart where it belonged. The scales tipped dangerously for a moment before it began to balance toward the center. Zoro crouched down, watching silently as the scales slowed and then stopped, the heart heavier than the feather of truth that lay perfectly still on the other side. It reminded Zoro of the prince who had come from the Son of Bastet just before this one. A prideful man with a spiteful streak in him; he’d had no fear of Ammit or his death, laughing at Zoro as he mentioned the cat-prince would continue to kill his suitors until he obtained what he was after.

Zoro had been confused, ears flattening against his helm as he listened to him speak. He could hear the prince’s words in his head, their meaning still eluding him. _‘...you can't fool me with that helmet. I'll tell you something interesting before I get eaten. That spoiled pretty princess isn't going to stop until he gets…’_ The man had paused, eyes trailing over Zoro’s body and sending a chill down his spine; a feat that was hard to accomplish. _‘What he wants.’_

Ammit stood as Zoro picked up the heart, the prince dropping to his knees as Thoth wrote something down on the scroll in his hands. Turning, Zoro held out the heart to the demon, who happily took the offered meal, gulping down the man’s heart in one bite of her large jaws.

Zoro didn’t bother looking back at the prince, knowing his body would fade away from the place he had stood as his soul was taken to the darkest depths of the underworld to never see the light of day again. Still thinking about the Son of Bastet, Zoro sat down on the obsidian bench that had been carved out of the surrounding rock, and reached out, running a hand over the head of his jackal, one of three guards that never left his side. The animal turned golden eyes to him, the end of his tail flicking with the slightest of movement as he tipped his head into the touch.

Running his hand down his neck to adjust the thick golden collar around his throat, Zoro thought about what to do with the Son of Bastet. He couldn’t keep sending men down here to their deaths simply because he refused their offer of marriage. The lands had lost a lot of good young men because of him, the young prince of Rosetta not included, and Zoro wondered if the other demigod even cared about what he was doing.

“I have no more scrolls for today,” Thoth stepped into Zoro’s line of sight and he looked up to the god. “I shall be in my temple teaching the priests to write if you require my assistance.”

“Thank you,” Zoro nodded in understanding, moving to rub under the ears of his red jackal. He was a strong and ferocious animal, blinded when he came to Zoro’s aid when Zoro was attacked when he was younger. A gold cloth covered his eyes, hiding the horrible scars and the empty sockets. “I will call if I need you, Thoth.”

“As you wish.” With a small nod, Thoth vanished, leaving Zoro alone with his guards. Still debating on what to do about the other man, Zoro leaned back against the wall behind the bench, his final jackal jumping up onto the stone bench next to him. The black animal sat down, his age and wisdom clear as he let his red eyes scan the area around the scales.

“There is nothing,” Zoro scrubbed the animal between the ears, dropping his hand when the jackal pawed at his arm, the golden bands on his forearm hitting those on the jackal’s front leg. “Same as there always is. We are free the rest of the day, perhaps we should go pay the Son of Bastet a visit to see why he keeps killing his suitors. What is he gaining from doing such a thing? Surely Bastet has not started to ask for blood sacrifices, has she?”

Zoro knew his guards would not answer him and he was fine with that, but it brought him comfort to speak out loud to them anyway. He thought for a moment that he might go ask his father what Bastet’s son was up to, but then thought better of it, knowing how well their last conversation had gone. His father was a quiet god, but a vengeful one if crossed and Zoro had no wish to tempt his wrath currently.

Rubbing a hand against his neck, Zoro stood, deciding to go see the demigod for himself. Slamming the butt of his staff on the stone floor, his guards all stood and moved to their places, two at his sides with the red male in the front. “Shall we go to the land of the living,” he asked, looking down to his guards as they looked up to him. “I would like to find out for myself why it is that the Son of Bastet keeps sending these young men.”

He slammed the butt of the staff into the stone a second time, opening a portal for him and his guards to walk through. It would bring him directly to the doors of the palace so that he could speak with the other demigod. Part of Zoro wondered how the Son of Bastet was able to lounge around all day, not having to work or earn his keep, but as he stepped through the portal and was met by two of the palace guards, Zoro remembered; the Son of Bastet was a cat, afterall, as well as the son of one of the mightiest of gods, much like himself. Something itched at the back of his mind as well, something about Bastet banishing her own son to the mortal plane.

The guards looked at him with wide eyes, their tails fluffed out in shock and their ears laid back against their heads. One of them drew their short sword, the gold catching the last rays of the setting sun. All three of his guard growled and Zoro had to speak to them to get them to remain still.

The palace that stood before them was large. It wasn’t as big as others Zoro had seen and his father’s obsidian temple felt bigger than this palace, but still, Zoro was impressed by the size of it. The red sandstone shown brightly in the dying light of the sun, the tall walls on each side of the gate casting long shadows across the warm sands. Along the path that led up to the entrance were lines of carved felines, a clear indication that this was a palace under the protection of Bastet; fitting if her son lived here. Somewhere behind the high walls Zoro could hear birds singing, making him wonder just what type of environment the man lived in.

Zoro took a step forward, and for every one he took, his guard took one as well, as they walked up the path toward the front gate. The palace guards seemed a bit more relaxed now, but were still leery as he approached. Along the top of the gates there was a flash of light on metal and Zoro saw two archers with arrows knocked almost hidden from view. Zoro couldn’t blame them. Some one just appeared out of nowhere at the entrance to their master’s home; how else should they react?

“Who is it that has come to the palace of Bastet at such a time,” one of the guards asked, taking a cautious step toward Zoro.

“Tell your master,” Zoro started, gripping his staff a little tighter. “That the Son of Anubis is here to see him.”


	3. The Cat and the Jackal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is time for chapter three! I know everyone has been waiting patiently for this and have had to do so for much longer than our normal schedule because of my surgery and I would just like to personally thank everyone for hanging in there!
> 
> Zoro and Sanji finally meet-- face to face! How are they going to react to one another?
> 
> I'll stop talking, you don't come here to listen to me ramble!
> 
> ~Cyriusli

“Master Sanji.”

Sanji looked up from where he was sitting in the throne room. He had just finished speaking to the young girl who had brought him the bird. She had decided to stay with him and he had sent her off to get settled in after changing her as he had the rest of his attendants.

At the far end of the throne room, having just entered the hall, stood one of his many guards, her ears flattened against her head and her tail twitching angrily. “What is it,” Sanji asked, rising to his feet as he own ears perked forward in question. It was rare for his guards to be that riled up about something.

“You have a visitor.”

Sanji looked out the wide and open window. The sun was setting and he knew dinner would be ready any moment; a large feast for the boat crews before they started on their journey home in the morning. He frowned, waving a dismissive hand at the guard, knowing he needed to make his way to the hall to host such an event. “Tell whoever it is that I am busy and will speak to them in the morning.”

“Master, if I may; you will want to speak to them tonight. It is the Son of Anubis and his jackal guard.”

Sanji fell back into his throne, blinking at the guard. “The Son of Anubis has come? Show him in at once!” Leaning over the side of his chair, he touched the arm of one of his attendants. “Let the kitchen know I will be late— to start without me— and that the Son of Anubis is here as well. We shall invite him to dinner as our guest.”

“Yes, Master Sanji.” Standing, she nodded and hurried off. Sanji shifted around in his chair before he hushed the other attendants and guards in the room.

“Be on your best behavior,” he commanded, receiving silent nods in return. Sanji could feel his heart thundering in his chest and his mouth felt dry. Why had the Son of Anubis suddenly decided to come to him? Could he have finally realized that Sanji wanted to see him? Why else would the other demigod arrive at his gates at such an hour?

Sanji hoped he was still as Sanji remembered him. His ears swiveled forward and he held his breath in anticipation for the meeting that was just about to occur. A thought struck him and he glanced down at what he was wearing as his tail flicked angrily at his back. Was he really dressed appropriately enough to meet another god today, let alone the one he had wanted for as long as he had.

Things were quiet for a moment in the throne room before Sanji was able to hear the faint echo of footsteps just outside in the hall. Nebit rounded the corner, her ears pressed flat against her head. “My Prince,” she started and from the tone of her voice alone, Sanji knew she was annoyed. Her tail whipped back and forth behind her, a sign that she was truly upset; something that was very unlike her.

Sanji sat up straight in his chair, his clothing forgotten, as he gripped the arms of his throne tightly. He’d been waiting so long for this moment that he could barely contain his excitement and all thoughts of his anxious nervousness flew from his mind. Nebit didn’t seem as excited at the sudden appearance of the Son of Anubis as Sanji did, but she was doing her best to hide it, given her position within his guard. “May I present to you,” Nebit started and Sanji did not miss the frustration in her tone. “The Son of Anubis and his jackal guard.”

Even as she spoke, the other demigod rounded the corner into the throne room. He was preceded by a red jackal; vision blinded by a golden cloth tied around it’s head. On either side of him stood two more jackals, two black animals that looked large and steady on their feet as they moved silently at their master’s side. One had red eyes that looked like they burned in their sockets while the other one’s were gold and insightful.

It was the Son of Anubis himself, however, that Sanji was most interested in. The jackal helm he wore was incredible, the polished obsidian a true likeness of his father. Sanji was unable to see most of his face under it. Sanji could see the hilts of two scimitars that must have rested against his back and the staff he carried in his hand was made of white marble trimmed in gold. The dark armor he wore covered most of his chest, which disappointed Sanji, yet at the same time, it allowed fleeting glimpses at the other demigod’s thick, muscular thighs and Sanji could already feel his mouth watering at the thought of being between them. The Son of Anubis was barefoot, and Sanji noticed faded scars hidden under the gold anklets he wore. A vague memory struck him— the howling of jackals and Anubis’ rage— but until now, Sanji had never thought it might have had something to do with his son.

Despite the anklets on each foot, the Son of Anubis’ steps were silent, giving him a grace Sanji wasn’t even aware he had. Sanji licked his lip as he picked out the thin trail of dark hair he could see that disappeared under the black shendyt he wore. A long thin tail swished at his back as he moved and Sanji caught the glint of a golden band against the black fur in the dying rays of the sun.

Despite his warnings, all of his guards and attendants yowled in rage, the sight of the three jackals and the Son of Anubis bringing forth their feline instincts. One of his guards actually hissed and Sanji glanced to Nebit as she instructed the guard to leave the room.

Sanji sucked in a breath as the other man stopped in the center of the room, slamming the butt of his staff into the carpet. Each of his jackal guards sat where they stood, looking around the room with their ears perked forward in observation. “Son of Bastet,” he started and Sanji felt a chill run down his spine. The sound of his voice was just as he’d remembered it and Sanji hoped against hope that he could get the demigod to be his. He’d only ever heard the other man speak from afar, and so to hear his voice this close, it only furthered Sanji’s love of the deep baritone voice.

“Son of Anubis,” Sanji purred, ears relaxed as he crossed his legs. “I don’t think we have ever properly met. My name is Sanji, welcome to my home.”

Sanji could see the hesitation before he spoke, unsure if he should give Sanji his true name or not in front of all these mortals, even if they were just Sanji’s trusted attendants and guard. “Zoro,” he started, his voice firm and his tone final. Sanji gripped tighter to his throne arms, trying to keep calm as he listened to the other man speak. Zoro; the Son of Anubis’ name was Zoro.

“These are my guards,” Zoro continued, pointing to each jackal in turn. “Kitetsu, Yubashiri and Shusui.” Lifting his head and squaring his shoulders, Zoro looked right at Sanji, their eyes meeting. “I have come to talk.”

“Let’s talk then,” Sanji grinned, picking up on how uncomfortable Zoro seemed to be. He didn’t seem the type to talk too much, his sentences short and to the point. He must have felt vastly outnumbered as well, in a hall full of warriors of Bastet. “Ah,” Sanji went on, noticing the stiffness of Zoro’s shoulders. “How rude of me; would you like to join me for dinner? We were just about to eat.”

Sanji heard Zoro inhale and he raised a hand to remove his helm, shaking his head slightly and scratching behind one ear before he tucked the helm under his arm. Their eyes met and Sanji felt his breath catch in his throat. Zoro’s eyes were captivating, the golden color taking Sanji’s complete attention, reflecting the last rays of the sun and making them shine like liquid gold. “Yes, thank you.”

Sanji stood as he smiled. “Excellent! Let us walk then; I am sure my attendants have everything prepared by now.” Sanji walked up to Zoro, careful of the jackal guards. He let his eyes travel over the other god, taking in the perfection that stood before him, before sweeping an arm out toward the side hall that led from the throne room deeper into the palace. “Shall we?”

“We must talk.” Zoro tapped his staff as he spoke and all three jackals stood at the same time. “I have an important question to ask you.”

“Of course,” Sanji kept his tone low, not even hesitating to link his arm with Zoro’s. He could feel the tenseness of the muscles, the strength and power within the other man as Sanji carefully tugged him down the hall, leading the way toward the dining hall. Zoro’s arm remained stiff within Sanji’s hold and he could tell Zoro wasn’t really sure how to react to such a bold move. Sanji flicked one ear toward Zoro, raising his free arm wide as he spoke, thinking that if he told Zoro about his home, it might make him relax a little. Around them, the three jackals strode quietly, heads held high and ears forward, bodies alert and focused.

“My mother created this palace from the side of a sandstone mountain for me, as well as the temple. She comes to visit from time to time; my priestesses are always more than grateful to see her. Everyone here had dedicated their lives to her— and me— and we live peacefully for the most part. Occasionally, there is a need to defend ourselves,” Sanji grinned at Zoro, showing his canines within his wide smile. “It is truly an honor that you have come to visit me.”

It was weird to be surrounded by the jackals and Sanji didn’t miss the angry looks his guards gave the animals as the group passed. Ears pressed flat back against their heads as their tails twitched and their hands strayed to their weapons. Sanji let them be, fully aware that they would still come to his aid if he needed it. Not that he did, Sanji had no fear that Zoro or his jackals would try to attack him.

He brushed his tail up the back of Zoro’s arm, making the man flinch away and look behind them as his ears perked forward and he twisted his head to the side slightly. Zoro spoke firmly, his golden eyes moving to meet Sanji’s blue. “Do not do that.”

“I’m sorry,” Sanji smiled, knowing damned well he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. “The dining hall is just through these doors.”

The large doors were actually open and as Sanji and Zoro walked through them, all eyes turned to them. The room fell silent as they walked across the hall to the main table where Sanji asked Zoro to sit with him and motioned to the chair beside his own. Zoro’s jackals all took places on the floor along the large table as Zoro set his helm aside and leaned his staff against the side of his high backed chair. “Continue, please,” Sanji spoke to his guests, spreading his arms wide and flicking the end of his tail. “You are my guests. Do not let us stop you from eating.”

Sanji and Zoro sat as the mortals around them all turned back to their meals and soon the hall was filled with the laughter and chaos of a banquet. Sanji sighed as one of his attendants filled their glasses with wine and another began setting plates of food around them. “I miss this. It’s not often this hall is this full of people. Usually it’s just myself, my attendants and guard.”

Sanji watched Zoro’s eyes scan the room, his ears tilted back toward his head. Sanji could see that he was nervous, but what for Sanji couldn’t say. Clearing his throat, Zoro glanced up to one of the attendants as she poured wine into his glass. “Thank you,” he mumbled quietly, only to have her ignore him. Sanji barely held back a chuckle at the display. Zoro commanded power with his mere presence, yet he was getting flustered at the smallest of things.

“Do not worry about my attendants,” Sanji leaned over to whisper to Zoro. His ear twitched as it brushed against Zoro’s hair and he turned his head slightly to look at the other man. “They are anxious at the sight of your jackals. They will calm down as soon as they realize no harm will come to them.”

“My guard is well trained,” Zoro looked at Sanji, his ears swiveling forward as he spoke. He seemed slightly offended at the accusation that his jackals would attack unprovoked. “They do not move without my command. There is nothing to fear.”

“I know that,” Sanji countered, biting at his lip with how close they were. To have Zoro here finally was beyond anything he’d ever imagined and all he wanted to do was get the man in private. He wanted to talk to Zoro and be able to drop all the formal necessities that were required of them when in the presence of mortals. Sanji’s eyes flicked down to Zoro’s mouth before he looked back up, meeting the man’s golden eyes. Sanji wanted to kiss him, the urge welling suddenly in his chest, and Sanji had to bite his lip and take a moment to compose himself before he spoke. “But they don’t.”


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of For A Heart, and one Mossy and I are really excited about! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Zoro is in the presence of the infamous cat-prince, Sanji. What's a jackal to do?

Zoro couldn’t pull his eyes away from Sanji. With the way his vision altered everything Zoro saw, he should have seen an aura surrounding the other man, but there wasn’t one. Not the blue-white of a mortal, nor the black void of the gods. The Son of Bastet had thrown him for a loop the second he set foot into the throne room and continued to do so, even now. Zoro wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but the elegance and grace of the demigod hadn’t been it. Really, Zoro knew he should have been aware of it; why else would numerous men be sent to him with the same story over and over again. _I asked for the Son of Bastet’s hand in marriage and he refused._ What was Sanji waiting for?

The noise of the dining room hurt Zoro’s ears and he pulled away from how close Sanji was as he pressed his ears flat against his head, barely resisting the whine that threatened to bubble up his throat. He was excited about eating food from the mortal plane, the smells alone making his stomach growl, but Zoro would have preferred to do so in private, away from the loud voices and the disgruntled glances the Bastet guard kept giving him and his own guards. He came here to talk to the Son of Bastet, not be scrutinized by his guard.

It was rare that Zoro was nervous, but tonight he was. He hadn’t expected his visit to be more than a few moments and yet, here he sat, at the head table with Sanji, who seemed more than excited to have him there. The other demigod was laughing and talking with his attendants as if nothing was amiss or out of the ordinary. Sanji seemed truly happy about the feast and Zoro’s arrival. He glanced over to the far side of the table where he could see Kitetsu laying quietly, wanting nothing more than to reach out to his companion.

A plate with some sort of roasted bird was set between them both and Zoro could feel his mouth begin to water as he sniffed at the air, tail thumping happily against the back of his seat. Sanji glanced over at him, eyes flashing with mischief and delight as stared over the top of the chalice he drank from. “Eat,” he purred and Zoro felt his entire body react to his voice as his mouth went dry, his cheeks flushed and his ears dropped in embarrassment. “There is plenty more where that came from.”

With a swallow, Zoro nodded and reached out, bumping his arm into his wine glass as he did so. It wobbled, but thankfully didn’t spill over and Zoro was able to get some meat from the tray to his plate without another incident. Zoro tried to focus his attention to getting some of the other things laid before them onto his plate, in an attempt to calm himself, before he rested both hands on either side of his food and looked to Sanji. “I still have my question to ask you.”

“After dinner,” Sanji waved a hand to dismiss the suggestion of serious conversation. “Just enjoy the food, Zoro. It must get boring attending to the scales constantly.”

Zoro paused in bringing his glass to his mouth, narrowing his eyes as he flattened his ears back against his head in frustration. “So, you are aware.”

Sanji smirked at him as he chewed, turning to look out across the dining hall. “We will speak after dinner.”

Zoro heaved a sigh, but said nothing, realizing he was not going to persuade the Son of Bastet into talking before he was ready. It raised more questions as Zoro looked down at the food on his plate, the biggest one still being: why was Sanji sending those men to him in the first place?

He hated the fact he had to sit here and act the part in front of all the mortals. He wasn’t used to having to do so, usually much more casual in his space in the underworld, even at the scales. Sanji seemed right at home, however, the end of his tail flicking happily as he smiled and watched the mortals eat below where they sat. Zoro tried to find the joy in it, but he couldn’t really see how watching people he knew would see him again enjoy their food, could make anyone happy, especially when all that really stuck out to him were the different hues of their auras. Maybe he’d really spent too much time in his father’s place at the scales.

Soon enough though, Sanji’s attendants were clearing away trays from their table and the men at the other tables began to leave either one by one or in small groups. Next to him, he heard Sanji sigh happily and he placed a hand on Zoro’s arm. Zoro tensed under the touch, not sure he liked the idea of Sanji so openly touching him whenever the other god wanted, but unable to fully pull away either. “Shall we retire to my chambers? We can talk in private there.”

“I, um— okay.” Zoro knew his cheeks flushed and he stood quickly, pushing his chair back and bumping into one of the attendants. The woman actually hissed at Zoro and he growled back, grabbing his helm off the table and tucking it under his arm. His guards stood at the possible threat and Zoro tapped the end of his staff on the floor as he picked it up, calming them without actually having to speak.

Sanji stood as well, once again linking his arm with Zoro’s own, gently tugging him along in the direction they needed to go in. Zoro walked by his side, back straight and head held high as his guard moved to their positions around him and they left the hall. The slight weight of Sanji’s arm against his was different, the warmth from the touch weirdly comforting in a way. Zoro wasn’t sure how to explain it and decided with everything else going on, he wasn’t going to bother to try.

The two didn’t speak as they walked, Sanji casually directing them to his chambers with simple waves of his hand. Zoro knew he was pressed for time and was beginning to grow impatient when Sanji turned a corner in the hall that revealed what appeared to be the doorway to his private part of the palace. There were two guards standing outside the doorway and as they approached, one of them opened the door. Their bodies were stiff and Zoro could tell they were clearly alert, and possibly nervous. “Leave us,” Sanji waved a hand back down the hall. One of them went to speak, but Sanji stopped them. “I have no more need of your services tonight. Go and eat; the rest of my attendants shall accompany you shortly.”

“Yes, Master Sanji.” Both spoke at the same time, with a slight bow, before leaving and walking back down the hall. Zoro was actually impressed with the command Sanji had over his guards, neither of them hesitating as soon as he spoke.

Once through the doorway, Zoro paused as he looked around, Sanji easily walking away from him as he moved across the room. Sanji’s private chambers were huge with wide open spaces and high ceilings. Thin and see through curtains covered all the windows and doorways and at the far end of the room they stood in, Zoro could see a large balcony overlooking the Nile. The last rays of the sun were setting, giving way to dark blues as the night sky settled in. Zoro could see the first stars in the sky and flickering fireflies in the reeds of the river. The dark night sky contrasted perfectly with the lit room around them and Zoro exhaled the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding.

Zoro had never seen anything like that view before, so used to the dark obsidian home he’d lived in his entire life. He was starting to see why gods liked to visit the mortal plane and was suddenly very envious of Sanji getting to live here all the time. Even with the little bit he’d seen, Zoro could appreciate the beauty of the world SAnji lived in. Mindlessly tapping his staff on the stone floor, his jackals coming to stand around him, Zoro watched as Sanji pushed past a curtain into another room, talking as he did so.

A moment later several of his attendants walked by Zoro and his guard, eying him as they did, the last one of them closing the doors to Sanji’s rooms as they left. “Zoro,” Sanji started from the other room and Zoro took a deep breath as he waited for Sanji to continue. “Make yourself comfortable and let us talk.”

Zoro looked down to his guard, Kitetsu turning his sightless gaze up to him before laying down where he had been standing, clearly comfortable with the situation at hand. Yubashiri and Shusui followed his lead and Zoro turned, setting his helm on a small table and leaning his staff against the wall. He kept his scimitars with him, not wanting to ever be completely unarmed. Not that he thought Sanji would attack him or anything— if anything, he thought the opposite of Sanji— but he felt better having them just the same.

Stepping around his guard, Zoro glanced over his shoulder to them before pushing aside the curtain and ducking into the room Sanji had gone into it. A large sunken sandstone tub full of steaming water was in the center of the smaller space. Zoro caught the scents of myrrh and sandalwood in the air and could see lotus flowers floating in the water. There were hints of jasmine and lavender as well. Sanji stood on the far side of the bath and Zoro watched as the man removed his crown and jewels before turning to face Zoro with a wide grin on his face. “Now then; what can I do for you, Son of Anubis?” Without hesitation, Sanji undid his shendyt, dropping the cloth to the floor at his feet before stepping down into the tub. His skin was pale like his hair and Zoro knew a blush colored his cheeks. He wasn’t used to someone being so bold as Sanji— inviting him into his bathing room upon the first meeting really was rather extreme as far as Zoro was concerned— but at the same time, he wanted to know more about the Son of Bastet.

Zoro swallowed, keeping his eyes focused on the swirling smoke of the incense sticks on the table behind Sanji as the man stepped down into the water. He sat down with a relieved sigh and Zoro finally looked at him, meeting his eyes as Sanji rested both his arms on the edge of the tub and smirked up at him. Zoro realized Sanji knew what he was doing— stalling and wasting Zoro’s time— and that frustrated him even more than he’d already become. “Cat got your tongue, Zoro?”

“Why do you keep sending men to the scales,” Zoro blurted out, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable without his staff. Both hands closed into fists at his sides as he mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He never was good at talking to others and Sanji threw him off with every movement that he made. As soon as Zoro thought he knew what Sanji was going to do, he did the exact opposite.

“I send those I have no need for. I am just doing my part to pay homage to Anubis.” Sanji’s voice was low and he mindlessly raised a leg to toe at one of the lotus flowers drifting about. Zoro could see the pale length of his shin under the water and he couldn’t help but watch for a moment before he pulled his eyes away, meeting Sanji’s gaze.

He couldn’t get over just how blue his eyes were, dark like sapphire, yet full of mischief and chaos. “You know, as well as the rest of the gods realm, that I am charged with those scales. So I will ask again; why are you sending these men to me? They are young and in their prime. It’s a waste of a life.”

“It’s not a waste to me. In fact, it accomplished what it was I was trying to obtain.” Sanji shifted in the water, moving so that he was directly facing Zoro. Zoro swallowed, unable to look away as Sanji flicked his tail before settling back against the side of the tub, sitting in a way that allowed Zoro to see Sanji completely.

“I—” Zoro stopped, cocking his head to the side as the reality of the situation hit him in the face, hard and whip-like, similar to when one of his jackals smacked him in the face with their tails. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Is it working?”

“Yes. No! I mean—” Zoro trailed off, ears perking forward as Sanji stood up in the water, it lapping at his thighs as he walked across the tub to him. Zoro kept his focus on the earrings in Sanji’s black-tipped ears, trying his hardest to not look down as the other man crossed the short distance to Zoro’s feet. Leaning both hands on the edge of the tub, Sanji looked up to Zoro and Zoro froze under his gaze. He’d never dealt with anyone like Sanji before and he really didn’t know how to react to him. He was also beginning to understand why Sanji may have been banished, if this was how he acted toward the other gods. His father barely interacted with the rest of the gods and Zoro was beginning to feel like he had the right idea.

“I sent all those men to the scales, Zoro,” Sanji started and Zoro didn’t miss the way he bit at his lip and let his eyes trail down Zoro’s body. Zoro tried to focus, but he found himself stealing glances across the parts of Sanji’s skin he could see. Sanji’s tail flicked over his head, spraying drops of water across Zoro’s stomach and mindlessly, Zoro raised a hand to wipe them away. “Because I wanted their hearts to be yours.”

“That makes no sense,” Zoro frowned. “Most of those men were young and pure, able to walk with Horus to their afterlives. The few who were not, Ammit ate their hearts and they were cast to the depths of the underworld.”

“Ugh,” Sanji fell back into the water, submerging himself before surfacing with a sigh. Water sloshed over the edges of the stone and Zoro took a step back to not get his feet wet. Sanji shook his head as he settled onto his knees in the middle of the tub, his head and shoulders the only parts visible above the water. One ear flicked a couple of times, spraying water drops across the stilling surface of the tub.

“I don’t know what good that did.” Zoro crossed his arms, looking down to Sanji.

“Do you know why I live on the mortal plane,” Sanji asked, reaching out with one hand to scoop a lotus flower out of the water.

Zoro focused on the flower, with it’s blue and purple tinted petals. Spending much of his time in the underworld, Zoro didn’t have time to gossip like most gods, but even he had heard of the demigod who’d been banished to the mortal plane because of his beauty. “I have heard rumors, but no, I do not know the truth of the story.”

“I live here for my own safety. Most of the gods will only venture to the mortal plane for moments at a time, so Mother thought it was the safest location for me.” Sanji moved to sit against the far side of the tub, crossing his legs under the water and keeping his eyes on the flower in his hand. “I bring forth a temptation that apparently even the gods cannot resist, yet,” Sanji looked up to Zoro then and their eyes met. Zoro could see an honest curiosity in Sanji’s eyes as he spoke. “There you stand. Why?”

“I have a duty to my father and the scales.”

“So, do you not find me attractive, Zoro?”

“I never said that.” Zoro shook his head, his tail drooping as he realized no matter what he said, Sanji had a way to counter it. The man was cunning, that was for sure. “I’m simply bound to my vow and all else must come second to it, including my own wants.”

“And what do you want, Zoro?” Sanji swirled the fingertips of his free hand in the water, head turned away to focus on what he was doing, but he had an ear cocked toward Zoro to show he was listening.

Zoro inhaled deeply to tell Sanji he wanted the life he had; that he wanted to continue to serve in his father’s place at the scales and remain a soldier in his army, yet he hesitated, unable to find the words to actually say it. They sat heavy on his tongue, refusing to leave his mouth and he shut it with a snap, simply glaring down at Sanji as he turned to look up at Zoro with true curiosity painted across his face. Zoro had never really thought about what he’d wanted out of his own life before, always just doing what it was his father had told him, trained into him and moulded him to be. Sanji must have known that when he asked his question.

Sanji inhaled deeply, setting the flower back on top of the water and letting his arm fall to his side. “And that is why,” he started lowly, keeping his voice quiet. “I have sent you the hearts of those men.”


	5. Ensnared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how late this chapter is. Mossy and I have gotten really busy and this suffered because of it. But the wait is over! Sanji has Zoro hook, line and sinker, just like he hoped; only it's not that simple for the jackal demi-god. What does that mean for Sanji's plans?

Sanji stood, figuring that by now, if Zoro wasn’t going to react to him being naked, the man wouldn’t. Well, not beyond the few looks Sanji had caught him take. Fully prepared for Zoro to try to physically come after him, the fact the Son of Anubis had resisted… refused; whatever the situation may have been, only confirmed in Sanji’s mind that his pursuit of Zoro was worth it. Turning, he made his way out of the bath and picked up a towel, wrapping it around his hips as he walked across the stones to Zoro.

The man stood still and Sanji reached up, pressing his hand against Zoro’s chest, feeling how fast his heart beat behind his ribs. It was clear to Sanji that Zoro wasn’t immune to him, just somehow, he was able to resist the temptation that seemed to overcome everyone else. “In a land where everyone wants me, you don’t. I find that very attractive.”

“You killed all those young men to get my attention? To make me second guess my place within my father’s command?” Zoro flattened his ears back with a growl and grabbed Sanji by the wrist to stop his hand. Sanji flicked his tail in irritation, but didn’t try to pull away, actually curious to see where this would lead.

Sanji bared his teeth as Zoro’s grip on his wrist grew tighter when he didn’t answer right away. “Are you honestly concerned with the lives of those mortals,” Sanji scoffed. “Ammit ate her share and I have spared the lives of all the women who have come to me.”

“Your attendants?” Zoro let go of Sanji’s wrist. “I will never understand how the gods can use the mortals as playthings.”

“And you don’t,” Sanji countered, raising an eyebrow and stepping around Zoro to find something clean to wear. He flicked his tail as he taunted the jackal. “Please; spare me.”

“I see a different side of them than most. I see all the dead, from the ones who deserve it to the ones who don’t. Just today I had a little girl come to the scales. Are you telling me, Son of Bastet, that she deserved to be there?”

Sanji shuddered at the sound of Zoro’s voice, the deep and commanding tone tingling across his skin. “No, I don’t think she did,” he paused, looking briefly over his shoulder to Zoro before frowning down at a few different outfits his attendants had left for him to choose from. “All I am saying is that of all the gods and mortals, _you_ have caught _my_ attention; and I would like to know more.”

“Hardly anyone is even aware I exist,” Zoro frowned and Sanji honestly felt for the other demigod. The position he was in had to be hard. His life wasn’t his own, but one he was thrown into by others around him. “Every mortal thinks I am my father.”

“You are your own god, not your father’s pawn; challenge everything.” Sanji pulled the towel from his hips, running it through his hair before setting it aside to pick up something a bit more comfortable to wear. “You live in his shadow. How is that any way to live?”

“And you lounge around all day sending young men to their deaths. How is _that_ any way to live?”

Again, Sanji looked over his shoulder to Zoro, the end of his tail flicking as Sanji grinned at the other man. Pulling on the light cloth robe, Sanji turned to face him. “At least people know my name.”

“What is it that you want from me?” Zoro stood by the edge of the tub still, clearly unsure of how to react to Sanji. That just made him want the man even more. Sanji saw challenge and promise in Zoro; an equal and someone who would love Sanji for himself and not for his physical appearance.

“I simply want you to consider my offer,” Sanji replied. And he meant it. All he wanted was one chance, one night and they could move forward from there. Sanji honestly didn’t even care of the outcome of the night. If all else, it would give him a night to have someone new to talk to; someone like himself. While if Zoro rejected him, Sanji knew he would be upset, but just having the chance to talk one god to another with someone other than his mother, would be great. “I would like one night with you where we can talk in private and not have to cater to the whims of mortals like we had to tonight. I would like to extend my hospitality to you, Zoro, Son of Anubis, and I hope you will accept.”

Sanji could see Zoro contemplate the offer, his ears dropping slightly as the lowest of whines escaped from his mouth. With a deep breath, Zoro rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, but Sanji caught the very tip of his tail wagging, giving away his excitement at the offer that he was otherwise keeping very well hidden. “I don’t think that will be possible as long as I am in charge of the scales.”

“Your father cannot keep you there forever.” Sanji crossed his arms, tail flicking in frustration. “Again: you are your own god, Zoro, take your life back.”

“It’s not that simple, Sanji.” Zoro shook his head before inhaling deeply. “I should be returning. The scales will not remain quiet for long.”

Sanji nodded, flicking water from his ear as he raised an arm toward the main part of his private rooms. “Yes, of course. I shall see you out.” Sanji was upset to see Zoro wanting to leave so soon and suddenly, yet he’d arrived just as suddenly and he probably bore one of the most important burdens of any of the gods.

“There is no need.” Zoro shook his head and turned, walking back down the steps and pushing the curtains aside. Sanji followed along, curious to see how the other man planned on leaving without Sanji showing him the way out. There was no way Zoro had memorized the way to the front of the palace. Sanji knew the palace, with its twists and turns, but even living there, occasionally Sanji would get lost as well.

Zoro was sliding his helm back on as Sanji stepped into the main room. Picking up his staff, Zoro moved around one of his black jackals and tapped the butt of the staff on the flooring. All three stood at the non-verbal command and Sanji had to admit, it was truly impressive to see. He’d almost forgotten about the jackal guard while they were talking as they had not made a sound.

Sanji took in the sight of the other demigod standing in his private chambers, unable to help but think back to the first time he saw Zoro. The jackal guard hadn’t been with Zoro at the meeting that day, but he stature was still the same. The Son of Anubis stood tall and proud, and when he looked over to Sanji, he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t see Zoro’s eyes through the helm. Like his staff, there must have been magic woven into the helm that darkened the eyes so mortals couldn’t tell who Zoro really was.

Zoro slammed the end of his staff hard against the floor and Sanji would be lying if he said he didn’t startle when a large portal to the underworld opened right in the middle of his chambers. Even still, he jumped, tail fluffing up and Sanji grabbed the end of it, trying to smooth the hair back down as he watched the underworld materialize before him in the portal.

The cold air poured into the room to curl around Sanji’s bare feet and he could see the obsidian caverns, black like the helm Zoro wore. He’d never seen the underworld before and he honestly had no desire to see anymore than the little bit he was seeing through the portal now. It looked cold and uninviting to Sanji, with little light and lots of places where things could lurk in the darkness. He preferred the sun and the moon and the stars of the mortal plane. Zoro took a few steps toward the portal and for every one he took, his jackals did the same. Pausing, Zoro turned back to Sanji, the cold lifeless eyes of his helm boring into him. “I don’t know what I can do, but I will bring your offer to my father’s attention.”

“That is all that I ask, Zoro.” Sanji nodded, feeling a bit at a loss for the night not going as he’d wanted it to. He’d wanted Zoro to stay; to just abandon his duties to the scales and remain with him. It was a selfish wish, now that Sanji thought about it, and he knew that he couldn’t really ask that. The scales were too important to leave alone for long.

Without another word, Zoro and his guard stepped forward, soundlessly walking through the portal and out of Sanji’s chambers, the portal closing behind them as if it were never even there in the first place. Sanji stood quietly for a moment, simply blinking at the spot that the other man had been standing before he heaved a deep sigh and turned for the door.

Having dismissed everyone for the night, Sanji didn’t see many of his attendants, but the one or two that he did see, he waved off and kept walking. He made his way to the far side of the palace, exiting through a low arch way and crossing one of the many gardens to the temple of Bastet. He paused long enough to collect a few night blooming flowers to bring with him that he could offer to the statue of his mother.

It was warm and peaceful inside the temple and Sanji instantly felt calmer as he stepped inside the house dedicated to his mother. He could smell incense and hear the low crackle of fire from the braziers that remained lit at all times. Despite it’s location, the temple was open to all who would enter it and was kept in wonderful condition by the priestesses who were charged with it’s care.

“Master Sanji,” High Priestess Vivi spoke to him as Sanji entered the main hall of the temple. She was dressed in white linen, same as the rest of the priestesses, her black ears sticking up from sewn slits in her cowl. “It’s an honor to see you so late.”

Sanji looked over to her and nodded. “Don’t mind me. I just wanted to come visit. I had something on my mind, but I don’t want to interfere with your evening.” Turning his head as he spoke, looking up to the large statue carved into the likeness of his mother, Sanji could see a couple more of the priestesses laying the fruit he had sent at the feet of the statue.

Upon impulse, Sanji walked over to them, picking up one from the basket and placing the fruit at the base of the altar alongside the flowers he had brought. No one there made any remarks or comments; in fact the priestesses simply carried on with their work, used to Sanji randomly coming to the temple.

Sanji knelt down, bowing his head as his tail curled around his feet. He tried to come as often as he could to pay homage to his mother, but sometimes his visits were farther apart than he wanted. He stayed that way, knelt before the statue, thinking about how he wanted to ask his question, until he heard the priestesses leave. Taking a deep breath, Sanji lifted his head, flattening his ears back against his hair as he spoke.

“I am sorry I have not come before now, Mother,” he started quietly, feeling slightly ashamed at the length in time it had been since he’d last knelt before her. “But I come with exciting news as well as a favor, if you will permit it.”

Sanji inhaled deeply, unsure if his mother would answer him or not. He knew she tried to, but sometimes she wouldn’t; couldn’t he liked to tell himself. Dropping his head forward once again, Sanji kept his voice low. “The Son of Anubis came to the palace tonight. It was unexpected, but enjoyable just the same. Zoro— that’s his name— was unable to stay long because of his duty to tend the scales. Please, Mother,” Sanji whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. He’d never wanted anything more than what he was about to ask and he hoped that his mother was able to sense that within him. “If you are able, talk to Anubis. Convince him to relieve Zoro of his vow, even if for a short while, so that we can meet again and have more time than we did tonight. I know this is a lot to ask, especially with the scales being his charge, but I wish to see him again and I think Zoro feels the same.”

Sanji took a deep breath and held it, not daring to move for a moment before he exhaled slowly and stood. Craning his head back, he looked up to the statue’s face, the shadows dancing across her eyes from the brazier's fires. There was no other movement, not that Sanji was truly expecting to see his mother. The times where she would come to the mortal plane were dwindling, as all the gods kept to the gods realm more and more.

With a sigh, Sanji turned from the statue, wrapping his arms around himself and leaving the temple. All he could do was hope his mother had at least heard his prayers and help him to see Zoro again.


	6. His Duty to the Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December everyone! Another new chapter? A double update? Exciting, huh? Mossy and I have lots planned for this month, so make sure to check out kittypatra-zosan on Tumblr often to be kept up to date on what is going on! With Sanji praying to his mother, Zoro takes matters into his own hands and goes to see his father. What will Anubis say to Zoro's request?

Zoro stood, gripping tightly to his staff as he watched Horus walk away with yet another young and innocent soul. Somewhere on the mortal plane a war had broken out and there had been a sudden increase of warriors, men, women and children. Ammit ate heartily, currently sleeping off her feast, but all Zoro could feel was sorrow and all he could see was the bright glow pure souls gave off when they were arrived at the scales before their time. It was almost blinding in their innocence, caught up in the middle of a fight that wasn’t their own.

It was part of who he was, Zoro supposed, but whether his sight was a blessing or a curse, he couldn’t say. “Thoth,” Zoro looked over to the other god as he wrote something down on a scroll. “How many more souls are scheduled from this battle?”

Thoth looked over to Zoro, gave him an unimpressed glare and pointed to the pile of scrolls at his feet. Zoro’s ears and tail dropped. “Oh,” he mumbled out, deciding in that very moment that he would rather be just about any other place than where he was. He’d never felt that way before, always taking his position at the scales seriously, but after seeing how the Son of Bastet— Sanji— had spent his time, asking him to spend that time with Zoro, he’d grown restless.

Zoro had never met another demigod like Sanji before and he was really curious to know more about him. Sanji was vastly different than any of the other gods he’d met and that intrigued Zoro more than he thought it would. The man had been bold, disregarded Zoro’s space and pounced; just like an actual cat would. Zoro wondered if maybe, somewhere, Sanji had the actual instincts of a cat, hidden deep within his soul, if he even had one. Maybe he didn’t, which was why Zoro couldn’t see it, and that just made him want to go see Sanji again even more.

“Thoth,” Zoro started as a young boy of maybe four tottled his way toward Zoro. Thankfully, Zoro could see the boy’s mother following closely behind. The glow of innocence that came from the child was blinding and Zoro was glad he was able to shield it slightly from within his helm.

Pausing in the one sided conversation to weigh these mortals’ hearts, Zoro took a deep breath, happy to watch them both walk on to their afterlife with Horus. “Thoth, do you think I would be able to ask a request of my father?”

“Anubis?” Thoth dropped the scroll he was holding, bending quickly to pick it up off the floor before it rolled away. “Zoro, you know your father is very busy. What would you ask of him?”

“Some time away from here. I wish to go to the mortal plane.”

Thoth blinked slowly at Zoro, as if recalling a long forgotten memory from deep within his knowledge. “You remember why it is he charged you with the scales in the first place.”

“I know,” Zoro nodded and glanced over his shoulder to Kitetsu, who slept with the others near the obsidian bench. “But I met another demigod who lives there and I would like to know more.”

“Another demi—” Thoth cut himself off, thinly veiled disgust distorting his face. “Oh; you must mean Sanji.”

“Yes! That is his name. Do you know him?” Zoro wagged his tail happily. Not only did Thoth know the name, but this was the longest he and Thoth had conversed in a very long time. Zoro almost felt giddy in a way, something he hadn’t felt like in a very long time. Gripping his staff tighter in his hand, Zoro hoped Thoth had more to say about Sanji.

“I know of him. My scribes occasionally bring a scroll of his to my attention. He is compliant with his banishment for the most part, but occasionally he tries to return to the gods realm; although I suspect his mother has a lot to do with that.” Thoth sounded annoyed, as if talking about the other demigod was not permitted.

“Why was he banished? Are those rumors of him really true? He said he was on the mortal plane for his safety.” Excitement bubbled up in Zoro and he was unable to stop himself from asking his questions, tail wagging happily at the entire situation.

Thoth only seemed to grow more annoyed and flustered with every word. “If you met him, than you know the answer to your own questions, Zoro.” Thoth fumbled with his scrolls and Zoro bit his lip to keep from laughing. This was the least composed he’d ever seen the other god and it was quite funny.

“He’s not _that_ handsome,” Zoro grumbled under his breath and looked over to Thoth as the other god scoffed in disbelief, ears perking forward in question.

“Your sight blinds you from truly seeing him. Although, perhaps it is a blessing. You were able to converse with him and not become enthralled with him.” Thoth sighed. “That is Sanji’s burden to bear, much like your sight is your own.”

Zoro shrugged a shoulder, watching as two men walked toward them. Both walked proudly, holding still bleeding hearts in their hands. Opposing warriors of the battle, Zoro thought. Nearby, Ammit struggled to her feet, excited at the chance to eat more hearts. “I could see him just fine; but, yes, I think my eyesight distorts what it is others see. When my sight was shifted—” Zoro cut himself off and shook his head. “Yes. I think they always have.”

“Perhaps you are simply as pure of heart as the innocent that you see.” Thoth scribbled something onto a scroll as Zoro raised a hand, pausing the men.

“Perhaps,” Zoro agreed as he wordlessly asked the first man to set his heart on the scale. Zoro could see the faintest of glows around him and he wondered if this man truly believed in the cause he was fighting for. Maybe he was a warrior of the defending city, and… Zoro really didn’t care. His mind was elsewhere, back to a time when everything was wrong, his view of the world too sharp and too clear; his father outraged and Isis healing the tainted magics within him. “But I think not.”

Things fell quiet between them as they focused on their task at hand. Thoth and Zoro worked until the last person passed them and Ammit was sluggish from her meal. Zoro moved to sit on the bench, his three jackals resting at his feet as he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “All Sanji asked for was one day, well night. I would like a day.”

“Are you still on about that,” Thoth asked and Zoro didn’t even need to look over to know the other god rolled his eyes. “I suggest you take your good fortune and forget him, Zoro. He was banished for a good reason. The Son of Bastet is nothing but trouble.”

“I don’t think he is.” Looking up, Zoro pulled off his helm and swivelled his ears toward Thoth. “I think he is just lonely. He’s surrounded by nothing but mortals that look like cats.” Zoro scrunched up his nose in distaste. “I think anyone would be lonely having to live with that.”

“And you can fix that?” Thoth’s tone of voice was clearly uncaring. Zoro really couldn’t blame him; with everything Thoth knew, what were Zoro’s minor problems to him?

“He asked me to try.”

Thoth sighed. “Do as you wish, Zoro. Ask your father, see if he will grant you your reprieve.” With that, Thoth vanished, leaving Zoro alone with Ammit and the scales. The demon groaned as she rolled to her side having eaten more than her fill of hearts tonight.

Zoro was glad the battle was over. He was tired and in need of something different. He thought about perhaps going to see Sanji, but he didn’t want to get swept away by the other god without having gotten the time he had asked Zoro about.

Kitetsu stood, walking over to Zoro and dropping his head against Zoro’s thigh with a deep sigh. Reaching out, Zoro scratched behind one ear, the tip of Kitetsu’s tail wagging slowly. Things were very different now and Zoro wasn’t sure his father would give him what he was going to ask, however, just abandoning his position would only anger him more. The only option he had, Zoro thought as he stood to pull on his helm and head for the temple; was to go see his father and get the permission he needed to see Sanji again.

Anubis lived in a great obsidian temple in the depths of the underworld. Zoro knew the way by heart, having grown up there himself, and he set out along the path that would take him there. It was almost completely dark along the path, save for the occasional light that flickered as Zoro passed. Had it not been for his own sight and his guards, there would be no way to tell in which direction he needed to go. Rounding a bend in the path, it opened up into a large cavern, illuminated by the lake of fire far below. Stone jackals lined the path that led up to the gates of the temple and two large ones sat on either side of the gate, silently watching whoever dared approach. The palace was unguarded for the most part, and Zoro walked right under the archway, ignoring the two posted guards that spoke to him as he passed, moving across the open common grounds toward the chamber where his father resided.

Even down here, in his home, Anubis was large compared to Zoro, commanding the respect that all the gods demanded. As soon as he entered the room, an uncomfortable feeling swept over him and Zoro knelt, bowing his head and waiting for his father to speak.

“Why have you come,” Anubis’ voice boomed across the room and only then did Zoro dare to lift his head. There was no glow about his father, instead more of an empty void; something Zoro noticed most of the gods had. Zoro had even seen it on mortals, though it was rare. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but Zoro figured the lack of a light meant that the darkness of uncaring and indifference was able to be seen. Something he’d needed to accept about his father long ago, but a reality that was still hard to swallow. They used to be so close, but not any longer.

“I have come to ask a favor of you, Father,” Zoro started, making sure to keep his voice low and even. He didn’t want to upset him; as it were, their relationship was volatile and tense. Ever since the incident involving Set that lead to Zoro commanding the scales, things had been strenuous between them. Zoro wasn’t sure what had happened, but since that day, his father had all but pushed him away and had refused to give Zoro answers as to why.

“You have never come to ask for such a thing before.” Anubis stood, towering over Zoro’s form as he stepped closer to him. A flash of Zoro’s childhood rose to the surface: him and Kitetsu laughing and playing in this large open chamber while Anubis sat and watched idly. “Stand, what is that you are seeking?”

Zoro did so, tipping his head back to look up to his father’s face as he removed his helm. “There is another whom I wish to learn more about. They have asked that I spend some time with them on the mortal plane. I wish for a day to do so.” Zoro held his breath, not really sure why he was so nervous about his father telling him no. Maybe he wanted to go see Sanji a lot more than he thought he did. Maybe Zoro was more interested in the mortal plane and the other demigod that he thought he’d ever be.

“The mortal plane?” Anubis’ ears perked forward as he repeated Zoro’s words. “There is nothing on the mortal plane for you.” Crossing his arms, Anubis looked down to Zoro and frowned. “Where has this silly notion come from? Who has planted these ideas in your head? You are a warrior in my army, you don’t have time to waste with mortals.”

“It’s not a mortal, Father.” Zoro bit back the groan that threatened to leave his throat. “It’s another demigod, like myself.”

“Who,” Anubis demanded. “Most of the demigods are in the gods realm.”

“The Son of Bastet,” Zoro started hesitantly. If the rumors really were true, the fact that Zoro stood a chance of truly being seduced by the cat god’s son would be reason enough for his father to deny his request.

“The Son of Bastet? He has asked you to— where did you see him? Has he broken his banishment?”

“What? No! I went to see him.”

“You what?” Anubis’ eyes flashed with rage as he yelled and next to Zoro, his jackals whined and cowered. “You went to the mortal plane! It’s dangerous there.”

“Just as dangerous as it is here,” Zoro yelled back, anger flushing through him. “You’ve kept me here for my protection, but that’s the same reason Sanji says his mother sent him there. Thoth has told me what he is, yet here I stand; unburdened by this infatuation you all claim to have for him.”

Anubis sighed and returned to his throne, rubbing at his temples as he flattened his ears against his head. Zoro watched him curiously, having not seen his father this annoyed at Zoro’s behavior since he was young. “Zoro, you know your eyes are—”

“My eyes have nothing to do with this. Kitetsu and I managed to fight off Set before.”

“Not without injury to you both.”

Zoro looked down to his jackal, able to see in his mind’s eye the horrible scarring that took Kitetsu’s sight underneath the gold cloth that covered his eyes. “And this time I am stronger and I am going to be in a palace of Bastet’s warriors.” Zoro was growing angrier by the moment when Sanji’s words to him echoed in his head. _You are your own god, not your father’s pawn; challenge everything._ Squaring his shoulders, Zoro gripped his staff tightly and when he spoke, the large chamber room seemed to fall silent. “You can’t keep me here.”

Anubis dropped his hand to his lap, eyes burning in his anger as he glared down at Zoro. “You dare to tempt my wrath? You are a warrior within my army—”

“I am your _son,_ ” Zoro yelled at him. “Bahk, please, it’s one day,” Zoro breathed out, grip slipping on his staff. He tried to remain hopeful, but as the silence dragged on between them, Zoro couldn’t help but think his father would deny him this simple request.

Zoro was about to tell his father to forget what he’d asked, inhaling to speak when Anubis sighed. “One day?”

“One day,” Zoro confirmed, tail wagging slightly as he let hopefulness flood his body.

Anubis sat up straight and placed both his hands on the arms of the throne. He looked down at Zoro, eyes narrowing slightly. “At dawn your time will begin.”


	7. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy New Year and I hope your holiday was good. New month means a new chapter! The boys are back together and Sanji is in a slight panic over it, but thankfully Nebit is there to save him. Honestly, what's a god to do without his faithful Captain of the Guard? How are things going to go this time, now that Zoro is back and has an entire DAY to spend with Sanji?

It was still dark in Sanji’s chambers when he was shaken awake by Nebit. She was standing next to his bed, tail flicking impatiently with wide eyes. “Prince Sanji,” she hissed at him and Sanji grunted at her, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the haze of slumber faded. Rolling slightly to one shoulder, Sanji flicked his ear and yawned. “Prince Sanji,” she spoke again when he didn’t answer right away and this time Sanji caught the urgency in her voice.

“What is it?” He sat up, all remnants of sleep gone as he took in the look of the captain of the guard. Outside, the birds were just starting their morning songs and even the sun hadn’t crept into his room, even though he could see the first rays on the horizon. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes.” Nebit nodded firmly as she stepped back out of Sanji’s way as he jumped from his bed. Naked, he walked across the bedroom toward the clothes that had been laid out for him the night before. “But it’s still important that you are awake.”

“Tell me what is going on, Nebit,” Sanji growled as he began dressing. Tail flicking angrily behind him, Sanji tied his shendyt into place with his belt and picked up his crown.

“Well, it’s—” Nebit took a deep breath and Sanji paused long enough to look at her. She seemed flustered and irritated, something that was rare for her.

“Is the palace in danger?” Sanji turned fully now, his concern for his attendants taking precedence to all else. “The temple?”

Nebit bit her lip and shook her head. “No, My Prince, everything is fine. It’s just that the Son of Anubis appeared outside the palace gates moments ago.”

“Zoro what?” Sanji felt his jaw drop and he almost dropped his crown.

“The guards let him in. They were escorting him to the dining hall when they informed me of his arrival. I sent one of the attendants to the kitchen to let them know he was here and then came straight here to wake you. They are very upset at the unexpected appearance of him and his jackals… again.”

“Oh gods, he’s actually come back. I mean, I’m glad he came back, but I wasn’t expecting him so soon. I’m not in any position to entertain! I just got up. I haven’t bathed. I haven’t picked out the proper clothing. What does he like to eat? Is he even hungry? What are we going to do with his jackals? Do _they_ eat? They must eat, right? _Right?_ We haven’t prepared for this!” Dropping his crown haphazardly on his head, Sanji threw his arms in the air and turned wide-eyed to Nebit, his tail whipping back and forth in frustration and panic.

She had her arms crossed and while she still seemed annoyed, she was clearly much calmer than Sanji was. “We have everything under control, My Prince. Some of the older attendants and I figured you would be expecting him at some point given how things went the other day. We have been making preparations for this.”

“Ah,” Sanji nodded dumbly, holding still at Nebit walked over to him to fix his crown, setting it into his hair correctly and untangling the jewels from his bangs. “Yes, of course. What would I do without you, Nebit?”

“Most likely starve, My Prince.” Taking a step back, she bobbed her head in a slight bow. “I am sure he is waiting for you. The Son of Anubis seemed eager to see you from what I was told.”

“What is he wearing?” Sanji turned, fumbling slightly as he picked up one of his many necklaces. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous and expressed his concern to Nebit as he finished getting dressed. She chuckled behind him, but said nothing until Sanji turned to face her, slipping the last of his rings onto his fingers. “Am I dressed okay?”

“You are fine, Prince Sanji. I don’t think he is concerned with material items. He is a god as well, after all. I think it would be best to go to the dining hall.”

“Right, of course.” Sanji nodded and jerked into motion, heading for the door of his chambers, Nebit following right behind him. He really hadn’t been expecting Zoro to return so soon. He figured Anubis would have demanded time before he gave Zoro leave of the scales, yet he was here.

Sanji laughed, he couldn’t help it, he was truly excited about having the other god here. The one man who’d been able to resist him and he’d come back, actually honoring Sanji’s request to do so. It put an excitement and fear into Sanji that he hadn’t known before and he wasn’t sure how to react to this new emotion that coursed through his veins. “What should we do? I have nothing planned!”

“I have heard of a crocodile in the Nile about a half hour’s walk north of here, My Prince. It is apparently attacking livestock along the water’s edge in the small farming village that is located there.” Nebit stepped around Sanji, pulling aside one of the curtains that made up the door to the dining hall. “I was going to dispatch a couple of the guards, but maybe it is something you would wish to take care of personally. I can have your armor prepared while you eat.”

“Yes, yes,” Sanji nodded, ducking under the low hanging curtain. “I will ask Zoro. Thank you, Nebit. Please, if you or anyone else thinks of anything, do not hesitate to tell me.”

“As you wish, My Prince.” Nebit bowed and took her leave. Sanji took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and turned into the dining hall.

Zoro stood in the middle of the room between two of the tables with his back to Sanji. From where he stood, Sanji could see his scimitars resting against his broad shoulders, as well as his tail which was slowly wagging back and forth. His helm rested on the table off to his left and his jackals were close at hand. One of Zoro’s ears cocked back toward Sanji and Zoro turned slightly, looking over his shoulder as the grip on his staff tightened.

Sanji instantly stood a little straighter, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as he flicked his tail. “Good morning, Zoro,” he started, hoping that he could play off the fact that the other god had caught him completely unprepared. “So nice of you to return and so quickly as well.”

A slight blush rose over Zoro’s cheeks as he nodded. “Yes, well, I didn’t have much of a choice. Father, he—” Cutting himself off, Zoro shook his head. “He’s granted your request, as well as mine. You asked for a night and I demanded a day.”

“A day?” Sanji blinked, taken aback that Zoro would have requested more time than what Sanji had asked for. Not that he was complaining. If he got to spend more time with the other demigod, Sanji was more than happy to do so. “Why did you ask for a day?”

Zoro shrugged a shoulder, the tip of his tail wagging. “Seemed like a reasonable amount of time to ask for. I am curious about the mortal plane. I haven’t ventured here much.”

Sanji grinned at that, showing off his canines as he took a step toward Zoro. “Then you will greatly enjoy what it is that Nebit has just told me. Come, let us sit and eat. You are hungry, I assume? It’s great that you are here as I am going to have to go out to protect some of the mortals just up the river.”

“You protect the mortals?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji as he walked around the far side of the table. “Why would you do something like that?” The other man sounded confused and Sanji really couldn’t blame him. Not many of the gods ventured here, it was the main reason his mother sent him here in the first place. So for Sanji to admit to helping the mortals; it must have sounded very weird to Zoro.

“Zoro,” Sanji paused, swiveling his ears forward in question as he spoke. “How do you think I feed my attendants and myself? Do you see farms and fields here? No. I help to protect the small towns that are close by and in turn they supply the palace and temple with food and supplies.”

Zoro narrowed his eyes slightly before he nodded. “That makes sense,” he replied simply and left the conversation at that. Sanji barely resisted a smile, instead motioning with his hand to the end of the table where one of his attendants was setting out some fruit and bread for them. Sanji sat at the bench near the end of the table, watching as Zoro glanced up to the lone table where they had sat when he’d visited previously.

“When I am not hosting guests,” Sanji started, leaning one arm on the table. “I eat with my attendants. I asked you to come so we could relax and talk. I see no point in holding ourselves to a standard my attendants are aware I do not carry when there is no company to host.”

Zoro set his staff aside and sat across from him wordlessly as Sanji motioned to the food that sat between them. “I’m not sure what you eat in the underworld, but these are the finest foods this part of the Nile can offer.” He didn’t bother waiting for Zoro as Sanji started eating, honestly eager to be doing something to fill the void he could feel. He picked up the pitcher of cold water that had been set down, pouring them each some into the mugs that sat on the table.

The other god didn’t seem to talk much, which was something that Sanji had sort of guessed already, but when one asked for company so one could talk, having the other party be silent was hard. Clearing his throat, Sanji ripped off a small chunk of the bread that sat between them. “Nebit said that a crocodile was eating livestock. That’s where I have to go.”

Zoro paused in bringing a piece of fruit to his mouth, ears swiveling forward in curiosity. “A crocodile?”

“Yes,” Sanji nodded, tail flicking lazily about his feet. “It’s been awhile, but I am actually looking forward to the hunt.” Truthfully, he was. He wasn’t sure when the last time he’d been able to go hunt something as big as Nile crocodile was, usually going after ibis, shoebill and the like to bring back to the palace. “Do you like to go hunting, Zoro?”

Sanji watched as the man held out a small piece of bread for his red jackal, the blind animal sniffing his fingers before gently taking the offered morsel. “It’s been a very long time. I have never hunted on the mortal plane, but when we were younger, Kitetsu and I used to go hunt demons near the lake of fire.”

“Is that how he was blinded?” Sanji perked his ears forward in question. He wondered why Zoro had let the blind animal lead his guard but perhaps it had something to do with his hunting abilities.

“No.” Shaking his head, Zoro turned back to Sanji and let his ears drop slightly. “He was blinded in a fight trying to protect me. We were near my father’s temple when that happened. Kitetsu has not been able to go hunting at the lake since then, but he is still persistent on remaining at my side. I’m sure he misses the thrill of the hunt.”

“Well, maybe today he can relive some of that excitement when we go hunt the crocodile.” Sanji craned his neck back so he could look at the jackal. He seemed quiet enough, but Sanji could sense a hidden hostility in him that was waiting to be unleashed. The other two jackals were crowding around Zoro as well, looking for small treats that the god occasionally handed out as he ate.

It was nice to see Zoro being more relaxed around Sanji and being comfortable enough to interact with his jackals. They were living creatures, and while they certainly weren’t Sanji’s own guards, he knew they were highly intelligent and to ignore that would be insulting.

“I’m sure he would like it. With Shusui and Yubashiri, there may be some competition surfacing. Yubashiri gets excited and impatient. He still requires some training.” Zoro scrubbed a hand between the ears of one of the black jackals before grinning at Sanji. “I have never hunted with them. That was something I stopped doing once I got them.”

“You haven’t always had all three?” Sanji spoke as he chewed, willing to try just about anything to keep the other man speaking.

“No, Father gave me Yubashiri and Shusui after Kitetsu was blinded and I was put in charge of the scales. I haven’t had time to hunt, even if I wanted to. Most of the time, the little bit of quiet I get is spent doing something that involves the scales anyway. It’s a very taxing position to hold and maintain.”

“Yet, you made time for me,” Sanji purred. The words were out of Sanji’s mouth before he could stop them and he sat up straight in his seat as soon as they were past his lips. He hadn’t meant to make it sound like he had, but his excitement was clear in his tone.

To his astonishment, Zoro laughed, grinning as he tipped his head to the side slightly with a nod. “Yes, I did. I told you I would. And, like I said, I am interested in learning more about the mortal plane.”

“Well,” Sanji started, unable to keep a grin off his own face. This was already going much better than Sanji could have hoped it to. He could admit he was tentative about this being a positive experience given how stoic Zoro had seemed when he’d been here prior, but so far it was great. Zoro was opening up to him and maybe, just maybe, Zoro needed that interaction the same way Sanji did. Even if Zoro never wanted what Sanji did— he was glad they at least got the chance to get to know one another. “I am happy I get to show you then. There is so much the mortal plane has to offer.”


	8. Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro starts to realize Sanji isn't all that he seems to be at first glance. The cat prince is... well... let's just say, he's not as shallow as Zoro first thought he was.

Zoro blinked as Sanji and himself stood from the table. It was growing lighter outside and while Zoro was aware of the sun and the moon, he’d only ever seen hints of them, like he had the other night when he’d arrived just before dusk. He was intrigued by it and couldn’t wait to get out into the sun to feel its warmth and see it for himself. “Are you coming,” Sanji asked from the doorway, holding back the curtain that served as a door.

“Yes.” Nodding, Zoro picked up his helm, tucking it under his arm before grabbing his staff and following Sanji out of the hall. Sanji slid up next to him, linking their arms as he had previously and Zoro looked over at him before they quietly carried on toward, Zoro could only assume, was Sanji’s private chambers.

He found he didn’t mind Sanji’s touch now that he was in no rush to leave. The other night the cat prince been bold and forward, and it threw Zoro’s interpretation of who the Son of Bastet really was. Even now, having spent the little bit of time with him that he had, Zoro was finding Sanji to be much more complicated than he’d previously thought or expected. For some reason, that made him only want to know more.

“It shouldn’t take long for me to change and we will be on our way.” Sanji let go of his arm as one of his attendants opened the door to his chambers. The cat-like guards seemed a bit calmer today than they were the other day, but they were still leery of Zoro and his guard, eyeing him as he passed them behind Sanji. The room still looked the same as it had, only there were several attendants milling about the rooms, cleaning and tidying up. One of them had a clear vase full of flowers and Sanji paused to direct her to where he wanted them before disappearing up the stairs where his bath was located.

Zoro felt his stomach drop, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with the whims of Sanji in that nature. He could understand why people felt an attraction to Sanji, but he wasn’t interested in Sanji that way— Zoro was intrigued by his mind and the ways of the mortal plane. Sanji seemed to know about that in great detail and so who better than to show him?

The man had mentioned a hunt as well, and Zoro could feel his blood rushing through his veins with a want to do just that. The captain of Sanji’s guard, a woman who looked similar to Sanji himself, stepped down from the bathroom, carrying some clothing and a dish that appeared to be full of Sanji’s jewelry. Handing that to one of the attendants, she walked back up the stairs and disappeared behind the curtain.

“Zoro,” Sanji started and Zoro cocked his head to the side at the sound of his voice. Ears twisting forward, he walked toward the stairs, pushing aside the curtain as he did. Sanji was standing in the middle of the room in nothing more than his shendyt and his crown. Zoro still couldn’t understand why Sanji seemed to lack an aura, especially while everyone else of Sanji’s palace and temple that he’d seen seemed to glow with a faint blue light. “Let me properly introduce you to Nebit. She is the captain of my guard and also my advisor.”

Nebit nodded, the tip of her tail flicking as she held out a sleeveless leather chest plate to Sanji. It was adorned with metal and jewels, like everything else Zoro had seen Sanji wear, but it was also simple and practical, much like Zoro’s own armor. Sanji took it without question, pulling it on and raising his arm so Nebit could buckle it into place. Once done, she stepped back, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Is there anything else you require,” she asked and Sanji shook his head.

“No, I know where we are going. We will just walk the water’s edge looking for the beast. I am sure it will not be hard to spot.” Sanji flicked an ear and came back down the steps to stand next to Zoro, something Zoro noticed he did as often as he could. “You are in charge here while I am gone.”

“As you wish, My Prince.”

With a sharp nod, Sanji turned for the balcony, walking up the few steps before disappearing out of sight. Zoro watched him go before realizing he was probably supposed to be following along. Sanji was standing at the edge of the railing, arms crossed over his chest as he looked across the Nile river. “See out there,” pointing, Sanji turned to look at Zoro, ears perked forward in question. “That small village. That is the one we are headed toward. Honestly, I am surprised I have not heard of this sooner. Must be the crocodile came down from the north.”

Zoro blinked several times as he stepped up next to Sanji, the brightness of the sun much more overwhelming than he thought it would be. He knew fire light could be bright, but fire was nothing when compared to the sun. He could vaguely see where they were headed, the heat of the sun on the sands, as well as his own sight, blurring what he was able to see. Pulling on his helm, Zoro looked again, able to see things a little better, but the glare was still there.

Without hesitation, Sanji hopped over the rail and disappeared from sight. Zoro peered over the edge to see Sanji looking back up at him and he followed suit, landing easily on the grass below. All three of Zoro’s jackals jumped after him, landing quietly and resuming their positions around both of them.

“Be safe, Prince Sanji,” Nebit called from above them and it was only then that Zoro realized just how high up the balcony really was. It wasn’t a big jump for them, but if Nebit or any of the other attendants jumped from there, it would possibly be fatal.

Sanji waved her off and started toward the water’s edge, ears forward as he looked around. His tail flicked occasionally, it clear to Zoro his mind was on the hunt at hand. Zoro walked with him, looking for anything that seemed out of place and trying to picture just what a crocodile would look like. He knew it would have the same jaw as Ammit, but beyond that he wasn’t sure. Zoro was beginning to realise just how much he didn’t know by being in the underworld and he grumbled under his breath about it. Sanji chuckled at him, reassuring Zoro he would point one out as soon as he saw a crocodile. After a few minutes of silence, the two of them walking along the white sands of the Nile’s edge, Sanji reached out and touched Zoro’s arm, pointing across the water. “There’s a small one. Harmless really.”

Zoro followed Sanji’s hand, seeing what he could only assume was a crocodile sunning itself on the banks of the river across from them. To Zoro it was a rather big, scaly creature looking to be about the length of a man were he laying on the sands, but Sanji was still talking about how they could grow much bigger and how big the one they were hunting would have to be to grab livestock from the water’s edge. It sort of reminded Zoro of the small lizards that darted about the paths of the underworld— quick moving snacks for his guard to snap up when they were bored.

The faint sounds of the village could be heard on the wind as they walked and that drew Zoro’s attention from Sanji’s prattling. They would have to assume their roles in front of the villagers of the town, but Sanji didn’t seemed phased by this at all. His attention seemed to be solely focused on the hunt and Zoro tried to do the same. Still, the fact he would have to put up that front of seeming aloof and indifferent lingered in the back of his mind. It made him think of how Sanji had acted the other night in the dining hall in front of all those mortals. Yes, they had separated themselves, but Sanji had still watched, interested in what was going on around him. He was so different than any of the gods, Zoro wondered if it had to do with all this time Sanji spent living among mortals.

Sanji stopped suddenly and Zoro almost ran into him, peering over his shoulder to the water. “What,” Zoro asked and Sanji leaned back, pressing his shoulder into Zoro’s chest as he pointed to a large group of reeds on the other side of the bank.

“See there,” the cat-prince turned to look at Zoro, a large grin on his face. Only now did Zoro truly realize they were the same height, able to see directly into Sanji’s eyes through his helm. “See that small ripple by the fence edge? In the reeds?”

They had come much closer to the village than Zoro had hoped for and he nodded, thankful that his helm hid the slight panic he knew was in his eyes. It wasn’t a fear of the hunt or even the crocodile; he’d fought demons much larger than this, but it was the mortals he had no wish to interact with. He hated having to interact with people who he knew he would one day see again at the scales. Mortals were very, well, _mortal_ , to Zoro, their life spans short and seemingly unfulfilled. He spotted what appeared to be eyes and the tip of a snout poking out of the water, trying his best to push those thoughts aside. “Yes.”

“I think that’s it.” Sanji stepped away from him, closer to the water before he stepped into it. He didn’t venture too far, maybe just above his ankles, before Sanji rested his hands on his hips and flicked his tail. A calmness swept over Zoro, and he was sure it did Sanji as well, as the two of them settled into the mindset of the hunt. “I think it sees us. Good, that’s what I want.”

Zoro looked to the spot Sanji had been pointing, watching as the beast disappeared under the water’s surface. Sanji wasn’t moving from his spot, keeping still as he let his eyes trail over the calm waters. Across from them, Zoro noticed a group of the villagers nearing the fence and he spotted two of Sanji’s own guards among them. “Master Sanji,” one yelled, pointing off to the area in which Sanji had seen the crocodile.

“I saw,” he called back, taking a few steps back and forth in the shallows, trying to draw the crocodile’s attention. Now that there were others to protect, Zoro could feel anticipation building and he gripped his staff a little tighter in his hold. Next to him, Yubashiri whined, prancing on his feet with the want to move. Kitetsu’s ears were forward, most likely listening to Sanji moving in the shallows, and Shusui had his eyes trained on the water.

A stillness settled into the air as Zoro watched Sanji. He kept pacing, purposely making a lot of noise as his tail whipped impatiently back and forth. Zoro’s own tail wagged, he couldn’t have stopped it if he’d wanted at this point and he felt a low growl rumble deep in his chest. It had been so long since he’d been hunting and now the chance to actually do so was making him itch with a want to move, and he had to remind himself that patience was best right now.

Without warning, there was a large splash and the crocodile lunged out of the water for Sanji, who nimbly jumped to the side, a cackle bubbling forth from his mouth. Yubashiri bolted, barking as he ran for the water’s edge and the crocodile. Zoro had never seen anything that size before, the beast almost as big as Ammit herself. Zoro didn’t think such a large animal could move the way it had. It was easily twice the size of the other one, it’s jaws the length of Zoro’s arm, and it practically leaped out of the water after Sanji. Zoro was sure had it been anyone else, the crocodile would have connected.

He slammed the butt of his staff into the loose sand and pulled his scimitars from his back as Sanji landed, tail jerking about with great speed in his excitement. The moment his feet touched the ground, Sanji was in motion once more, jumping back into the air above the crocodile with a grace that only a cat would have been able to master.

Yubashiri twisted away as the crocodile turned its attention to him with a snap of its jaws and Zoro swore under his breath as he watched his jackal backpedal in the sand. The crocodile was still chasing his guard, clawed toes digging into the sand and propelling the massive creature forward. Of them all, he should have known Yubashiri would go for the attack and Zoro darted in to swipe at the beast's jaw before it could close on his jackal. His blade met resistance before Zoro finished a clean slice, blood erupting from the wound he had inflicted before coloring the Nile sands red.

Above him he heard Sanji growl out the word “khet” and Zoro looked up just in time to see fire flare to life around one of Sanji’s shins. It crackled and spit, like any fire would do, but Sanji didn't seem affected by it at all. If anything, he seemed pleased, a feral grin displaying his canines as he seemed to float in the air above Zoro and the Nile for a moment. Truly, a feat only the Son of Bastet would be capable of. The people were shouting, cries and calls and cheers in an attempt to show support, and Zoro jumped back from the crocodile as it hissed and slammed its tail into the water. The mortals seemed to welcome Zoro and Sanji’s presence, overjoyed that they were there to kill the crocodile.

The sand made it hard to move for Zoro, but he was able to keep his balance as well as the crocodile’s attention. Yubashiri lunged again, snapping at one of the crocodile’s legs as the animal made a guttural sound that sounded like a growl. Kitetsu and Shusui barked, their high pitched cries mixing with the chaos in the air, confusing the beast as it began to slide back into the depths of the Nile and away from them.

Zoro could see Sanji’s shadow on the white sand and he dropped like a stone with a well placed kick to the crocodile, just behind it’s skull. Zoro heard the crunch of bone as Sanji connected, the beast dropping into the water from the attack. Speechless, Zoro watched as Sanji stood straight, his leg still on fire as he tipped his head down to the crocodile. The fire died away as Sanji stepped back, digging his bare toes into the sand and looking to Zoro over his shoulder. Regal and majestic, Zoro blinked in disbelief that Sanji was just as graceful and talented a fighter as he was. He’d thought Sanji was nothing more than the spoiled son of a god, yet he was beginning to realise that wasn’t true.

Across the water, what appeared to be the rest of the town had gathered and Zoro turned his attention to them as they continued to yell and cheer. The glow of them all clumped together was bright, but Zoro could see every single one and the small village seemed peaceful and kind. Sanji was still looking at him, a large grin on his face. “Not much of a hunt.”

“Huh?” Zoro looked back to Sanji, his ears drooping with his confusion. Sanji had moved over to the crocodile again, toeing at the tip of its nose with his foot.

“The crocodile,” Sanji started. “Only took one kick to kill it. Birds are much more fun to catch.” Sanji shrugged a shoulder and looked across to the mortals. “Shall we go over there?” Without giving Zoro a chance to answer, Sanji jumped, skillfully landing on the other side of the Nile and bypassing all the water completely.

Zoro sighed and returned his weapons to his back, moving to get his staff. All three of his jackals hesitated for a moment before they all jumped into the river, yipping and barking as they did so. They seemed to be enjoying the cool water and Zoro didn’t really mind as he stood at the water’s edge watching everything. It seemed they would be staying at the small farming village for a while so the villagers could celebrate the death of the crocodile.

Shouts of Sanji’s name, cries of ‘pharaoh’ and other such praise rang loudly, making Zoro press his ears back tight against his head. He pulled off his helm as one of the the cat guards jumped the river to his side— honestly, Zoro was impressed— thanking him for his help with killing the crocodile. The blue glow around her was almost white, shining bright and pure. There was nothing that hinted at evil or trickery and Zoro glanced across the water to Sanji, wondering why such pure souls would follow him so willingly. Closing his eyes, Zoro tipped his head in a nod and smiled, trying his best to engage in the small exchange with a mortal who was still alive, yet also maintaining his distance from the rest of the village.


End file.
